


A Quiet Ride

by wooshski



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Lee Jihoon | Woozi, M/M, Quiet Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Top Yoon Jeonghan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:16:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23892208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wooshski/pseuds/wooshski
Summary: jeonghan fingers jihoon in the van.
Relationships: Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 157





	A Quiet Ride

**Author's Note:**

> i have no idea what im doing.

the vocal team members waited for the van to pick them up from the dance studio, exhausted from practicing their performance for an award show next week.

once the van arrives, jeonghan got in first, sitting at the very back as he grabbed jihoon's wrist, dragging the younger to sit next to him, and the said male just let's himself be dragged by his hyung.  
jisoo sat in front of jihoon, seungkwan next to him, while seokmin took the passenger's seat.

unlike their many car rides, where seungkwan and seokmin would sing their hearts out along to the song blasting from the speakers, this one was a quiet one, the two said members were leaning against the window, dozing off, and according to jihoon, he thinks that they're gonna be asleep after a minute. jisoo, however, was scrolling through his phone silently, his eyes seeming to be heavy, but he still refuses to give into sleep.

jihoon was quite surprised, since the member he expected the most to be asleep by now, was beside him, wide awake as he seemed to doze off, and for some reason, jihoon wasn't as tired as he was earlier, he guessed that it was maybe because of the many chocolates and coke that he consumed earlier.

he suddenly felt a hand resting on his knee, he didn't mind it at first since he, himself rests his hands on the members' knees occasionally, but that was only until the hand starts moving up, now resting on a spot dangerously near to his crotch, and jihoon's breath hitched.

he grabbed the said hand with his, trying to stop it as he looked up at jeonghan, who was looking at him with a lazy smirk plastered on his lips.

“don't worry, hoonie, we won't get caught, let me make you feel good.”  
he whispered in jihoon's ears, and the shorter submits, loosening his grip on jeonghan's hand, making the taller's smirk grow wider.

clumsy fingers came to unbutton his pants, pulling it down, leaving it to hang on jihoon's thighs.

“jisoo-ya, pass me the blanket.”  
jeonghan told jisoo, the said male giving him the blanket soon after. the taller covered both their laps with the blanket, just to be safer.

“suck.”  
jeonghan whispered in jihoon's ear, pressing up two fingers against jihoon's mouth as he slung his other arm over the younger's shoulder, leaning against him as he watched jihoon put his fingers into his mouth.

the shorter began to suck onto the fingers in his mouth, licking it occasionally as he coated it with saliva, and jeonghan feels himself get harder as he watches his fingers get sucked on by jihoon.

truthfully, jeonghan got hard merely because of jihoon an hour ago, he knew that the younger was just playing around when he was swaying his lips and sticking out his butt during the breaks, but he found himself get hard because of that. he blended in with the crowd by pretending to laugh, but if he could, he would tackle jihoon to the ground then and there, but jeonghan knew to keep his impatience aside and wait at least until they get into the van before he makes his move.

jihoon knew that the older was acting strange around him today, the occasional and friendly butt pats the older used to give him, turned into long and sensual butt massages, that was more than friendly to jihoon. he was aware when the older was staring at him intently as he played around, he noticed the way jeonghan would always smirk at him everytime they caught each other's eyes, but he never thought that it would get into this. he's not complaining though.

once jeonghan was satisfied with the amount of saliva that's coating his fingers, he pulled his fingers out, slowly bringing it down to jihoon's entrance, pressing his fingers around the hole teasingly as he closed his eyes, pretending to be asleep.

“make sure to keep quiet, baby boy, you don't want us getting caught won't you?”  
he whispered lowly, making jihoon whine silently 

he finally pressed a finger inside, putting all of it inside slowly, and jihoon shifts in his place, his mouth falling agape as ragged breaths left it.

jeonghan began to move his long fingers, in and out, moving it expertly, he circulates the said finger around jihoon's walls, before putting another digit inside.

“hyung, wait, i—”  
he groaned when jeonghan pushed the fingers deeply in him, making him move his lower body against jeonghan's fingers.

“quiet.”  
jeonghan whispered firmly, curling his fingers aggressively as jihoon whines in his ears.

“hyung— want—”  
he clutches jeonghan's arm, the said male understanding for he puts another two digits into the younger male, now it's four fingers in total.

jihoon clutches the other's arm tightly, using his other hand to cover his mouth as he suppressed his moans.

the fingers inside him starts to thrust into him at an animalistic speed, the wet sounds seeming to be heard slightly, making jihoon slightly worried of getting caught, he rolls his hips against the older's hand, matching the pace of his fingers.

“t-turn on the music.”  
he stuttered out, but their driver didn't question further, something jihoon was thankful for, as he heard music coming out of the speakers.

his hips matched the pace of jeonghan's fingers, biting his lips in order to prevent the sounds from coming out of his mouth.

he let out a loud moan when the fingers inside him grazed against a certain spot, causing jisoo to look back at him, slight worry evident on his face.

“you okay?”  
he asked.

“y-yeah, just hit my toe against the car seat.”

jisoo eyes him and jeonghan suspiciously, but seeming to brush it off as he turned away to go back to his phone.

“told you to be fucking quiet.”  
he hears jeonghan groan against his ears.

the fingers hits the spot again, making jihoon arch his back slightly, his eyes heavily lidded as his bangs stuck on his sweaty forehead.

by now, he was riding jeonghan's long fingers, loving the way they are long enough to reach his prostate, making him wonder if his fingers were this long, imagine how long his package may be.

when jihoon rolls his hips against jeonghan's fingers expertly, along with a perfect thrust, he released, the white liquid flowing out of him as jeonghan scissors his fingers, helping jihoon finish spilling out.

he feels jeonghan pulls his fingers out of him, finally opening his eyes as he smirked at jihoon, who was catching his breath.

“did you enjoy it, hoonie?”

he pecked jihoon's cheek.

“i want to ride your cock.”  
jihoon said casually, making jeonghan chuckle slightly.

“you'll get more at the dorm later, baby, i promise.”  
he bit jihoon's earlobe, grabbing the wipes from his bag, cleaning up everything.

“you're awfully hard.”

“i'll fuck your mouth later.”  
he said, caressing jihoon's cheek.

“so be ready.”  
he finished, enveloping jihoon into a hug, staying like that until they reached their dorm.


End file.
